


Solangelo Bookstore AU

by electrairis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrairis/pseuds/electrairis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico go to the same bookstore, and Silena ships it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solangelo Bookstore AU

**Author's Note:**

> VERY loosely based on the prompt “I think I told you spoilers by mistake oh my god you look cute and terrifying" by apollofastingdionysusdrunk on Tumblr. 
> 
> In this one shot they're not demigods, and this is super short, sorry!

Will Solace liked a lot of things. He liked the sunshine, he liked making people smile, he liked sport, he liked boys, he liked music, and he loved reading. 

Reading was Will’s escape from his hectic life. Being a nurse wasn’t exactly the happiest of jobs, and sometimes Will tended to overthink things, and make them seem bigger than they really were. Like last week, when one of his patients wouldn’t wake up, Will had completely forgotten about the trick that was called ignoring the nurse so they’d leave you alone, and had gone ahead and slammed the emergency button. Reading was more of a distraction than anything else. 

The sun was shining into the bookstore Will had just entered, much to his delight. 

“Hey Will!” The girl from behind the counter called, raising her hand and waving. Will returned the wave, smiling. 

She walked over to him, a few books in her hand. 

“There’s a few new books down the back, and the cute boy as well.”

Wills eyes widened, and his grin grew. He’d been waiting to see this guy that Silena had been annoying him about for months.

“Thanks so much, Silena!” He said enthusiastically, hugging her quickly and walking down the back of the store in a hurry. Will desperately needed new books, and was also looking forward to seeing this guy. 

When he reached the new books, his smile wavered. Historical Fiction. Will didn’t despise a lot of things, but Historical Fiction was one thing he hated with a burning passion. 

“Historical Fiction should be banned from society.” A boy’s voice said from within the shadows, making Will jump. 

Wills eyes took a while to adjust, but he finally saw the owner of the voice. He looked a few centimetres shorter than Will and had pale, olive skin. His raven black hair was messy, and was dressed in black from head to toe. And he was holding a copy of Clockwork Princess, Will’s favourite book, ever. 

“I agree.” Was all Will could manage, not sure whether to die over the attractive boy or the book that was clutched between his long fingers.

The boy looked down at the book, then back up at Will, a glint in his dark brown eyes.

“So you’re a fan of the Infernal Devices?” He asked, and Will nodded quickly, grinning. 

“Who’s your favourite character?” Will asked, leaning against one of the bookshelves. 

“Jem. He’s beautiful and deserves Tessa more than Will does.”

Will scoffed, making the boy raise one of his eyebrows. 

“Well my favourite character is Will, partially because we have the same name, partially because of his attitude, and partially because he wasn’t a drug addict, and died a natural death.”

As Will said this, he knew he’d made a mistake. The boys jaw tightened, and his glare turned cold.

“Thanks for spoiling the book for me, sunshine.” He spat, rolling his eyes.

“Aw c’mon, it’s not the end of the world!”

The boy seemed to consider this, then shook it off. “It is the end of the world.” 

He was scowling at Will, and Will felt something stir deep in his gut. Fear? Yeah that was totally present, this guy seemed to be glaring deep into his soul and burning it. Laughter? Unfortunately, yes, this guy was hilarious. Longing? Will thought about this, whilst the boy was still glaring at him. Yup, longing was present. 

“C’mon man, if looks could kill, I’d be dead by now. Do your eyes hurt from staring at people so intensely?” Will asked, and the boy raised his eyebrow, again. 

“I haven’t wanted to strangle someone this much for three days.” The boy said, daggers in his voice, as he turned back to the books and kept searching.

Will shrugged it off, and also went back to looking for books. After all, that was what he came here for. But he kept getting distracted by the boy. He was mysterious, not in the vampire kind of way, but in the way that made Will curious. What was his name? How old was he? Why does he look like he just stepped out of Hot Topic? Why did Silena think they’d actually get along? Did he have a family? All this thinking made Will’s brain hurt, he really needed to stop thinking and start doing.   
Well, he shouldn’t stop thinking, that’d be pretty stupid. 

After ten more minutes of silence and the occasional gasp from the two when they found a book that they’d be looking for, the other boy tapped Will on the shoulder. He held up Fifty Shades of Grey.

“If I gave this to Silena and told her that she’d better not re-enact any of the scenes in here in front of her boss, do you reckon she’ll stop pestering me about the cute boy with the smile?”

Will sighed in relief. “She’s been bothering me too. She always goes on about this really cute guy who reads the same books as I do.” 

The other boy smirked, sticking out his hand. “I’m Nico Di Angelo, I went to school with Silena and she’s been trying to hook me up with guys for years.”

That meant Nico was twenty, two years younger than Will.

Will took Nico’s hand and shook it. “Will Solace, and I kind of thought that Silena’s like the human version of Tinder.”

Nico’s lips quirked up into a grin, and tilted his head up to whisper in Will’s ear. 

“Well, I better tell Silena I found a Match.”

He brushed his lips against Wills cheek, smirking as he turned around and headed towards the counter. 

“Same time, tomorrow.” Nico called out, and Will swore he heard Silena fall off her chair.

As quickly as Nico had kissed him, Will whipped out his phone and dialled his boss. “Uh, sorry Robin, but I won’t be able to come in tomorrow.”


End file.
